Once Again
by Princess Ashes
Summary: Oneshot fic on Cagalli and Athrun, a couple months after the second warPost GSD. Dedicated to all AthrunCagalli fans. Please read and enjoy!


Heres just a little one shot that needed to be done. This is to ALL Athrun/Cagalli fans. That includes me. I loved writing this. So please be nice. Its short yes. To the point, double yes.

Please read, enjoy and review!

* * *

Summary: One shot fic on Cagalli and Athrun, a couple months after the second war(Post GSD). Dedicated to all Athrun/Cagalli fans. 

Disclaimer: I dont own any Gundam series. Plain and simple.

* * *

A blonde young woman sat on the rocks. Watching the ocean hit the shore. The wind blowing around her, making her short hair sway. Eyes red from crying. Pain still fresh. Her heart broken.

* * *

"Will she be okay" A songstress of hope with long pink hair asked the warrior of freedom beside her. 

"Maybe. I just don't know if she ever will be." The warrior said the girl beside him, wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her close."Lets hope she will be."

The two held each other close as the wind danced around them, as the sunset, with its last remaining rays, shone down on the girl below them.

* * *

A young man stood on a hill, watched as the songstress and warrior leave to go inside the Athha manor. As they left he stayed where he was. Watching a new figure. One which was more breath taking with each glance. 

One which he knew he had hurt, one who may never forgive him. He watched as the sun hit its last rays on the girl with her arms around her knees and her head on her arms. The wind blowing around her hair, as if asking for her to be held. He knew he couldn't, he'd hurt her enough already. But there was always another try.

* * *

He had chosen someone else. Someone who needed him more. She couldn't believe it was true, but somehow she knew it was. She couldn't bare the pain. It had been months since the war ended. They had seen each other once. They barely talked. He had another girl with him, a bouncy red head. She was younger, she could tell. She had more life in her, she was proper, she was lady like, she had less responsibility. 

It was probably her position that drove him away, yet some how she believed it wasn't true. It was her unlade like style, her aggressiveness, her angry demeanor, her fiancé.

Though her now ex-fiancé had died, because he was a fool and put her country in danger. He protected a criminal of war, a pain bringer. It wouldn't of happened that way if she would of stayed, married the creep, and not signed with the alliance.

Though she couldn't change it now. ORB was now back to normal, most of her conflicts were over, except the one.

The one that she thought would never be able to fix. The one that no amount of money could fix. The one where no amount of people could fix. The only way for it to be fixed, would be if her knight came back.

* * *

It was long after dark. The moon had risen. The light shone. It shone on the rocks, and the ocean. It shone on his princess. 

He decided it was to late for anything, he started to walk away from the hill where he had planted himself on. Walking away from his troubles.

She knew it was late. That Kisaka and Mana would be worried. She knew she should leave, but she didn't have it in her. She didn't have the will. She didn't have the strength.

So she stayed. She sat on her rock. She sat head on arms, playing with a silver and red ring on her ring finger. She took it off to examine it further. She held it in the moonlight and kissed it, knowing it was all she had at the moment. She slipped it back on and stared back out on the ocean.

A small tear fell out of her amber eye. Crawling down her cheek, and onto her arm.

A wave hit the rock she was sitting on. And more tears came.

In the darkness she felt, she whispered a single name, a name that meant so much.

"Athrun..." the blonde whispered as she felt more tears roll down her face, as she hugged herself tighter.

"I'm right here."

* * *

She sat frozen, tears coming out of her eyes like rivers. She heard a voice, so much like his. 

She was afraid to look back, but she didn't have to turn. The owner of the voice came in front of her.

His midnight hair, as blue as the dark sky, and his emerald eyes staring into her amber ones. Surprised as she was, she did not move. She just looked into emeralds, looking for answers.

She looked into his eyes. He knew she was looking for an answer to him being here. There was only one reason why. He knew the reason, and she did not. She would soon find out though.

"Cagalli.." He whispered moving closer, and sitting down beside her.

She never took her eyes off him as he moved. She just felt like she was in a dream.

"Cagalli I'm sorry." The young man said to the woman beside him.

"Sorry for what?" The blonde asked looking away while attempting to sound firery, though her hurt was showing up.

"About not being here." The boy replied, with sorrowful regret in his voice.

The girl looked at him again, eyes wide, "W-what do you mean?" She asked, confused by his words.

"Exactly what I said. I'm sorry for not being here. I should of been. It was a wrong choice for me to leave." He said looking her in the eyes.

"You have Meyrin now, why are you apologizing to me?" The girl said, not expecting the answer he gave.

"She's not the girl for me, I had troubles with her not fighting for what she wanted, not being able to stand on her own, with just a little support. I guess I needed a girl with more attitude, someone whose not afraid to support there own." He said, with a slight laugh at the end.

"I hope you find your attitude girl" The girl said as she shifted her gaze back out to the ocean. Unaware that he had gotten up and had moved more in front of her.

* * *

She felt a movement in front of her and turned, coming face to face with the blue haired boy. She did expect what he did next. 

He leaned in and kissed her full force on the lips. With the sudden reaction she started to fall backwards. The boys arm made it around her back in time to pull her close. After a few seconds she closed her eyes and returned the unexpected kiss.

As soon as they were out of breath they parted, and then stared into each others eyes yet again.

"Why did you-"

"Because I already found my attitude girl. I found her when I first met her on that deserted island, we met again when we thought I'd killed my best friend. We met again to defend ORB, then the world. She saved me, with her amulet and love. So I gave a her a ring giving her my protection and love."

"Athrun." The girl said to the boy with tears in her eyes leaning closer to him.

"I found my attitude princess. I screwed up, I thought I found love in another girl, but I was wrong."

The girl hugged the boy leaning her head on his shoulder. He pulled her closer.

"Is my knight back?" The girl asked the boy looking into emerald orbs.

"Only if his princess will take him." The boy replied.

The girls answer was leaning in for another kiss. Holding each other tight, kissing fully, Romance and passion in the air. and the moon shone downon them. Bringing them together.

Once again.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Please review... Make me feel special... Lol... 


End file.
